The present invention relates to hangers for washcloths. More specifically, the present invention provides a washcloth identification system that includes multiple washcloth holders with tactile indicators so that a user may identify by touch which washcloth they are currently using.
Many individuals utilize washcloths to clean themselves with soap and water while bathing. Washcloths provide a more effective means for self-cleaning than merely using the hands alone, as the fabric material of the washcloth helps to build up lather with the soap that is used. Further, the exterior surface of the fabric material provides a scrubbing surface that is more effective for cleaning than skin-to-skin contact. One drawback to washcloths is that they tend to retain built up soap and any dirt or other grime that has been cleaned with the washcloth. It can very time consuming to thoroughly rinse and clean a washcloth to remove all of the retained soap and grime.
One common solution is to utilize multiple washcloths at different stages of cleaning. For example, one washcloth may be designated to apply soap and scrub the user, while another washcloth may be designated to help rinse the user, such that only the first washcloth is dirtied. Other users may designate particular washcloths for cleaning particular body parts, such that no cross-contamination occurs. While this method is easier than repeatedly recleaning a single washcloth, it can be difficult for individuals to identify which washcloth is which. While in the shower, individuals often have their eyes closed due to the running water, so it can be difficult to see when retrieving a particular washcloth. Further, individuals with limited or zero vision capabilities may have a difficult time discerning which washcloth is which by simply touching each washcloth. In order to address these concerns, the present invention proceeds a washcloth identification system that allows users to hang multiple washcloths for easy access in a shower, while also providing a combination of visual and tactile indicators that can be observed or touched to determine the identity of a particular washcloth amongst multiple washcloths.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to washcloth holders. These include devices that have been patented and devices that have been disclosed in published patent applications. However, these devices have several drawbacks. For example, some devices in the known art include hooks that are meant to secure within a shower to hold one or more washcloths. However, these devices are limited to holding the washcloth and lack mechanisms for identifying particular washcloths. Particularly, the devices in the known art fail to provide washcloth holding systems that include the combination of visual and tactile indicators for determining by sight or touch which washcloth is which.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing washcloth hanger devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.